The Rising Pheonix
by vampirehunter234
Summary: A story about the Order of the Pheonix from book 5 to 7. The story tells about Esme Netherwood,a girl with a deatheater mother who joins the Order even though all her dark secrets will be unleashed if she does.
1. Chapter 1

**First off I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter,J.K. Rowling owns them. Nor do I own any of the locations she made up for the Potter verse. The only things I do own in this story are Esme Netherwood,her mother,and some random characters who pop up into the story. The plot of this story partially follows the books but some of it has to do with stuff that happens between Esme and her mother. **

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had always wondered about who my father was even though my mother said I was forbidden to ever meet him. She always told me about how evil he was and how I shouldn't be going anywhere near him. I didn't think he was a bad person at all after seeing what kind of person my mother was. This is where I have to explain some things about my family. My mother Alexandra Netherwood is a deatheater. When Voldemort went down the first time she didn't deny being one of his followers and went to Azkaban. In that time frame when she was in prison I was sent to live under the care of my uncle. This probably meant my father fought against Voldemort in the war. I had never believed in any of the things by mother did and for a very good reason,only that doesn't come into the story quite yet.

My days that I spent going to Hogwarts were the best days of my life. Even though I had barely any friends,I still loved it there because I didn't have to spend any time with my family. I suppose I didn't make friends because everyone knew about who my mother was. You see,my mother was one worst deatheaters there was, while under Voldemort's command she traveled to many places around the world just for the sole purpose of killing people. Most of the other deatheaters only killed people from London. Getting back to Hogwarts,I was in Hufflepuff because there was nothing really special about me besides the fact that I'm loyal and very hard working. I was sad when it came time for me to leave. Also at the end of the year I was faced with another surprise. Even though everyone thought she was still in prison,my mother somehow managed to escape from the wizard prison. I discovered later that their was someone still at Askaban living in her guise.

My mother made me move back in with her right away. She wanted to control everything that was going on in my life. She let me pursue the career of my choice which was an Auror as long as I didn't turn her in. I wanted to but my mother had her ways of controlling me so I was forced to do as she wished. Today I am twenty three years old and I'm still living in my mother's house. I keep trying to figure out ways to escape but the last time I tried she found me and brought me back.

This is the point in the story where I get on with what I'm trying to say. It was early Friday morning and I left early to go to work. An owl came and delivered me the morning paper. There were all these stories in it bashing Dumbledore and Harry Potter for saying Voldemort was back. I suddenly became furious and smashed a vase of flowers on the table. I guess I didn't mention it before but I have a very short temper. I couldn't believe the articles. If both Harry and Dumbledore said Voldemort was back,then Voldemort was back. And I already knew my mother would go join him again. I decided to walk to work that mornint to ponder some of my thoughts. When I reached the ministry I went immediately to the auror office and began working on some paperwork that I needed to get done for next Wednesday.

A crash over in the corner told me that my friend Tonks had arrived. I tried to stiffle a giggle but it just burst out of me. Tonks looked at me scowling but then her lips began to twitch and she joined in the laughter. Tonks was around my age,maybe a few years younger,I really had no idea. Unlike some people she didn't judge me based on my family background. Often at work the two of us would get side tracked from our work and goof off. And everytime we ended up getting caught.

"Morning Esmerelda."Tonks said cheerfully when she came over and leaned casually on my desk.

"Esme."I growled. I didn't exactly like my first name and liked to shorten it up.

"Fine,Esme then. What you up to?"she asked.

"Paperwork."I said flatly.

"I thought you said yesterday that you were going to finish that last night."Tonks said frowning.

"I-"I began. Okay,so Tonks didn't know everything about me. There were still a lot of secrets I kept from her. It made me feel guilty sometimes because she was so honest and open with me.

"Guess you had something else to do."she said.

"Y-Yeah."I said. "And we have to try and stay out of trouble today."

"What's wrong with our goofing off?"Tonks said screwing up her face as she changed her hair colour to a sky blue colour.

"Nothing,we do manage to get our work done in the end up Kingsley said he'd give me nothing but paperwork for a whole year if I-"I said.

"I wasn't joking about by the way."Kingsley said from across the room.

"I know."I replied rolling my eyes. "Hey Tonks? Kingsley?"

"Yeah?"they both said.

"Did you read the articles about Volde-"I began.

"Don't say his name!"Tonks said.

"Whatev. But have you?"I said crossing my arms over my chest. I saw the two of them exchange a glance.

"What about it?"Kingsley asked,moving closer to my desk.

"Okay,you have to promise to not fire me for speaking crap against the ministry okay?"I said. Kingsley nodded.

"I think the ministry is being complete ass holes in those articles. Dumbledore is a good and honest man. He rarely ever lies about anything! Why are they going and trashing everything he says when they should be out trying to catch Voldemort! I mean really,how could they even say Voldemort isn't back when they haven't even tried to find out i-if-Well you get what I'm trying to say right?"I said. What came next was a bunch of swear words that lashed out all at once. Tonks and Kingsley's jaws fell open. Even if I had a short temper I never swore. I thought for a second I might get in trouble but Kingsley just smiled.

"I'd like to speak to you in my office Esmerelda."Kingsley said.

"Esme."I hissed but followed him anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know what the Order of the Pheonix is Esmerelda?"Kingsley asked me when we got into his office. Tonks was there to except she was standing quietly in the corner trying not to break anything.

"They fought against You-Know-Who the last time."I said. I was surprised I didn't start saying Voldemort this time. I didn't really see why people couldn't use his name,it was after all just a name.

"After hearing your little outburst a few minutes ago,I've decided to invite you to come join the Order."Kingsley said.

"Wha-It started up again?"I asked.

"Yes."Tonks said. "Only we don't have quite as many members as last time because its difficult to try and get people to join,we can't just start shooting our mouths off or we could lose our jobs."

"Got it."I said. "Yeah,I guess I'll join."

"Excellent."Kingsley said. "We'll take you over to Head quarters after lunch so you can meet everyone."

I nodded. The time until lunch passed was calm for once. Okay,so I lied a little about it being calm. When it was almost time to leave for lunch I got extremely bored. I looked over and Tonks and beckoned for her to come over.

"What are you up to?"Tonks said when she reached my desk.

"I'm extremely bored and I think this office needs some sprucing up."I said with a slightly mischevious grin, "Like slime for instance."

"I thought you didn't want to get into any trouble."Tonks said.

"I changed my mind. As long as your in the room I lack the ability to behave myself."I said with a grin.

Tonks laughed. We set to work conjuring up a small of silver,gold and red slime. In the beginning we tried to make it small,but it just kept getting bigger and bigger and we had no heart to shrink it. I looked around the room and saw that Kingsley wasn't even here. There was no harm in pulling this little prank now because he wouldn't be able to prove it was me. I made the ball of slime rise up into the air and there was a huge explosion. I think everyone in the office got covered in slime. It was just at that moment Kingsley walked into the room.

"TONKS!!!! ESMERELDA!!!"he yelled.

"Yes sir?"I said putting on my best innocent face. I failed miserably though because soon a big smile became plastered on my face. This was it,I was going to be in big trouble for that one. To my great surprise Kingsley managed a small smile.

Tonks and I followed Kingsley out of the ministry silently except for the occasional giggle here and there. He didn't once mention the paperwork I'd probably be having to do. We all apparated to where head quarters was,with me holding onto Kingsley's arm because I didn't know where to go. We started walking towards a house that appeared between number 11 and 13. It was funny now I didn't notice that number 12 was missing before. We walked into the house.

"Um...Esmerelda you can let go of my arm now,"Kingsley said.

I snapped out of the daze I was in blushing. I hadn't even noticed that I had still been holding onto his arm. But,it still felt so...I mentally kicked myself because I shouldn't even be thinking this way about Kingsley. He was after all my boss. I let go of his arm and stood back against the wall akwardly. I yelled out when another person with untidy,shoulder length black hair entered the hallway.

"Wha-Sirius Black! Someone get him-he's a damn murder! What's he doing here!? Order of the Pheonix my butt if your letting criminals run around and-why aren't you two doing anything!? Don't you know who-"I pulled out my wand and held it against Sirius's throat. Sirius appeared rather startled at my out burst.

"Why didn't you warn her?"someone asked from one of the doorways across the room. A man with sandy brown hair,who looked pale and tired joined our little group. He gently pulled me away from Sirius even though I was struggling.

"Sirius is an innocent man."the guy said. "It was Peter Pettigrew who murdered those people not Sirius."

I looked at him for a while saying nothing. Both Tonks and Kingsley appeared to be nodding so I figured they must be telling the truth. Sirius was now grinning widely at me and was leaning casually against the banister of the stairs.

"I'm Remus Lupin by the way."the man who pulled my off Sirius said.

"Esmerelda-call me Esme-Netherwood."I said. "Anything else I need to be warned about in advance?"I asked with a sigh.


End file.
